Men Like Us
by Pharoldcan
Summary: The end is here!! Includes short epilogue
1. At First Sight

I disclaim. I own nothing, nor do I want to, unless Brady counts. :)  
  
Men like us  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Damn it! I always knew you were after Chloe, Brady!" Phillip growled through his teeth as he walked up to Brady, both fists clenched.  
  
Brady stepped back, not wanting to fight, especially not when surrounded by a swarm of people in Salem Place. "Uncle Phil- calm down! I don't want to fight you."  
  
"Don't uncle Phil me! You stole my girl!"  
  
Chloe hugged Brady's arm tighter and he stepped a foot in front of her, attempting to shield her from this maniac.  
  
"Phillip! You are acting psycho again! I don't love you!"  
  
"Yes you do Chloe. I know you do. YOU know you do." He spoke towards Chloe, but his eyes shot daggers into Brady's. His adversary raised the classic Black eyebrow in return and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Did you get dropped on your head recently?" The sarcasm dropping from Brady's voice only increased the "challenge".   
  
"Why you..." Phil swung his fists rabidly in their direction as Brady pulled Chloe away.  
  
"Phillip! Stop! I don't love you! I love Brady!"  
  
Both men (or should I say the man and the mouse) turned, shocked. Chloe's mouth hung open at her own words. Had she really said that? Biting her lip, she averted her gaze.  
  
Brady looked down upon her, his voice soft. "You... you love me?"  
  
Chloe looked up and met his gaze. "Yeah... yeah I do," she spoke, her voice quavering, but confident of her decision.  
  
A 100-watt smile lit up Brady's handsome face. "I love you too," he whispered, his blue pools moist, his arms now wrapped around her.  
  
"Uh, sorry to interrupt this fairy tale moment, but what about ME?" Phil whined, jumping up and down.   
  
"Go fly a kite, UNCLE Phil." And with that, Brady led Chloe off, leaving Phillip to be giggled at by onlookers.  
  
His frustration grew as he became more and more paranoid of the stares he was getting. "What?!!!!" he screeched, causing a little girl to run away crying.  
  
Phil stormed out of Salem Place and sat down on a bench. Unable to keep still, he stood up again and began to pace. Replaying the recent events over and over in his mind, his animosity grew with every second.  
  
"DAMN IT!!!!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs while giving a nearby trashcan a giant, swift kick.  
  
"Hey!" A voice behind him yelled. "Don't kick Danny!"  
  
Phillip stopped his psychotic actions, turned on his heel, and met the gaze of the most gorgeous hazel (?) eyes he had ever seen, and that was the start of it all... 


	2. Desiring the Unknown

Sorry to burst your bubble, but no law suits here. I'm innocent. I own nothing. :)  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
These mysterious, but glowing eyes belonged to a man. Yes, a man. But he was enamoring.  
  
"Uh... what did you say?" Phillip's voice caught in his throat.  
  
The man put on a pitiful frown as he nodded in the battered can's direction. "Danny's had a hard life."  
  
Phillip opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. This guy was nuts, but he was kinda... addicting.  
  
Harold eyed this stranger, finally catching his gaze once again and never breaking it. Neither dared to look away. He couldn't get enough of the sight before him. "Oh, be still my ever beating heart," he murmured.   
  
Phillip might have not heard that (for he was too captivated) but another did. The brunette hanging on Harold's arm.   
  
Greta raised an eyebrow at the two men, but inside, her own heart was fluttering. Matchmaking wasn't her thing, but shopping in Salem Place was, and somehow everything works out. 'Maybe what Harold needs is a younger man...' she thought to herself.  
  
She snapped her fingers in front of Harold's face, but he saw not a thing. His head was moving as Phil mirrored his actions, never unlocking their eyes or breaking their fervent trance.  
  
Greta spied a handsome brunette sitting alone at Salem Place's cafe and she decided that if Harold could find love. She could too. With this new confident and bold attitude, she left the two men and the can alone, without even wishing them goodbye, but its not like they would have heard in the first place.  
  
Meanwhile, Harold's feelings were overwhelming him and he shook his head. 'Whoa!' he thought.   
  
"Incredible..." he whispered.   
  
Phillip shook his head. What was going on here? He couldn't understand. It was all too much. This guy was kooky... but yet....  
  
"Say," Harold started, "do you believe in fate?" 


	3. And So They Meet...

I disclaim. I wish I could own Brady. In my dreams, I know.   
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Say," Harold started, "do you believe in fate?"  
  
Phillip cocked his head. "Uh...fate...hmmm....yeeeeaaah...fate...," he rubbed his jaw. "What is fate?"  
  
"Whoa! Don't get theoretical on me, hun."  
  
"Hun? Theoretical? What?!"  
  
"Not the brightest crayon in the box now are we?"  
  
Phillip raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure, but I don't think that was a compliment. Besides! I don't live in a box! I live in a mansion!"  
  
Harold raised his eyebrows in mock impression. "Well then I bow down to you, Master..."  
  
"Phillip. Phil."  
  
"Well, I bow down to you Master Phil. Do onto me as you will."  
  
Phillip smiled, dimples eye-catching. "Maybe I will."  
  
"How I wish you would," Harold seductively breathed, eyelids heavy with desire.  
  
Phillip took a deep look into his acquaintances eyes, rather intrigued by the whole situation. His body was awash with newfound sensations.  
  
"Aye... Harold are you flirting AGAIN?" The sound of rusty metal creaking screeched into the air.  
Harold's smile brightened even more so as he brushed past Phil and plopped down on the nearby wooden bench.  
  
"Danny, you know I'm a sucker for a good ole romance." He winked, goofy grin displayed affectionately at the trashcan at his side.  
  
"Aye, girl gets the guy, eh?"  
  
Harold raised his eyebrows jokingly. "But Danny... I don't see any girls here...." as he led off suggestively, two pairs of eyes, Harold's vibrant hazels and Danny the can's makeshift glowing green ones, turned to look at a speechless Phil.   
  
"Uhh...youuuuuuu... your a can!"  
  
"Aye, that I am me lad," Danny's Irish accent chuckled.  
  
"And your... your talking?!" Phillip stepped back. This was all too weird. He hadn't been hearing voices since his last psychiatry appointment, but maybe this was a regression?  
  
"Danny, I'd like you to meet my new, OUR new, *friend*, Phillip." Harold's sweet voice introduced the two merrily.  
  
The can toppled a few times producing a welcoming, clamoring sound.  
  
"Uh.. hi?" Phillip, still utterly clueless (but this time for a reason) replied questioningly.   
  
"So Danny, I think Phillip wants to hear your story."  
  
"Could take a wee bit me lad."  
  
Phillip was intrigued to say the least, yet a bit frightened. But as his mind drifted to Chloe...and Brady, he decided he wasn't needed. Maybe he never was. He took a seat down on the bench beside Harold and looked at the can inventively.   
  
"I've got all the time in the world." He decided confidently.  
  
"Good to know," replied a melting Harold, his voice soft and serious due to the closeness of this enamoring stranger. He ran a hand through the boy's hair, wiping off the grease on his pants, making a mental note to do something about that. "Good to know..." 


	4. Danny's Tale

Brady, oh Brady, how I wish I owned you... but I don't. You or anything else. I disclaim.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Once upon a wee time, there was a lass, Sally, and she was just beautiful. Me heart beat only for her. The dent-less shining silver, the peacefulness of her ambiance. She was exceptional, me lad." Danny's voice caught in his throat, tears dripping down the side of his metal frame. Harold put a tissue inside of him and compassionately urged him to continue.   
  
"We met at the school. Salem High. The first time me saw her, I thought I had died and gone to trashcan heaven. I wish I had. We talked and talked and the more time me spent wither her, the more I loved her. Then one day, some @ss city worker came and moved me from me beloved spot. From me Sally. I got stuck in this very spot. But, aye, that wouldn't stop me. Everyday, I hobbled over to visit me Sally. But one day... one day, I found her lying, her beautiful metal beaten and damaged. She was crying. Crying me name and... and..." He stopped, choked up. He could hardly bear so much. The tears were now gushing, producing a puddle on the cement below.  
  
Harold patted his little friend on the head and wiped his own tears. "Sally died," he whispered, causing Danny to bawl harder. " Some arrogant jerk whose girlfriend had dumped him kicked her straight in the heart and..."  
  
"and she died a long, painful trashcan death," interrupted Danny in a rush to get the painful memories over with.  
  
"Oh!" Phil gasped. "I'm so sorry, Danny. That's horrible." His own eyes were tearing up. "Do you need a hug?"  
  
"Group hug!" Harold gleefully shouted.  
  
The three met together in a hug, their tears intertwining and their new found friendship growing by the second. 


	5. Shopping Trip

I disclaim, but if you insist on suing little innocent me, wait until AFTER I meet Kyle. Much thanks.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Danny was the first to break their hug.  
  
"Aye, I'm getting mushy over here."  
  
Phillip let out a small, odd giggle. "Sorry."  
  
Harold glanced over at his brunette companion. "Mmm...come on fruitcake, we got some work to do." And with that he grabbed his hand and tugged him along.  
  
"Where to? And why can't Danny come with us?" Phillip asked as they sauntered through Salem Place gathering a fair share of weird glances and a few 'what the hells?'  
  
"I know this GREAT store a few doors down." Harold gushed, his excitement displayed on his face.   
  
"Well why can't Danny come?"  
  
Harold brought them to a stop. "Danny hasn't moved from that spot since Sally died."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But, I wouldn't bring that up, if I were you."  
  
"Okay, no problem. Shall we continue?"  
  
"YES! Come on, my fair prince! Too bad we don't have a carriage..." He trailed off, already plotting romantic getaways for future use. "Now, I see you as a femme fatal- Rock Hudson type."  
  
"Femme Fatal, huh? Never thought of myself like that..."  
  
"Well, my friend, you have a whole new world ahead of you." Harold's bright smile frightened Phillip a little, but he continued on.  
  
"When they came to a store, properly entitled Anomalous, Harold pulled Phillip in through the revolving doors. Stopping abruptly, he inhaled the atmosphere.   
  
"Oh, how I crave the smell of leather and lace."  
  
Phillip curiously sniffed too. "Yeah... it's interesting."  
  
"Doesn't begin to describe it, hun."  
  
They made their way through racks of lace undergarments and velvet robes. Phillip mentally noted the lack of women in the store, but as usual, thought nothing of it.   
Harold had dropped his hand and wandered off, leaving him alone in the middle of this huge store. A large, burly man tapped him on the shoulder suggesting that he try the suede department, but Phil shook it off. He spotted the only lady in the store, a saleslady, and he was about to go over to drool over her v-neck shirt, but Harold took his hand a placed a rainbow assortment of clothes over his arm and led him to the dressing rooms.  
  
Phillip stepped into one cubicle, thanking his lucky stars that Harold hadn't followed him in there too, and glanced around the tiny space. A red velvet curtain separated him the two mean and the opposite wall held a full length mirror. Grabbing a linen suit, he put it on as fast as his bumbling fingers would let him, and stepped out into the waiting room. Several men looked up and stared at him and Harold did a once over, drooling as he turned around, but he appropriately titled it 'too formal'.  
  
Minutes later, Phillip reappeared in a tight tank top and jeans. "Ooooooooh!" Harold's mouth dropped open and though he thoroughly enjoyed the sight, he dismissed it also.  
  
"Too revealing! We wouldn't want other men hitting on you!"  
  
Phillip raised a curious eyebrow, but went back into the dressing room. After a few more 'Too risque's and 'Too J. Lo's, Harold finally exclaimed, "Saleslady and Gents! We have a winner!" 


	6. The Hair Salon

Disclaim: I own nothing, but I am pretty sure this process is meant to remind me of that. :-\  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"I don't know, Harold. Do you really like it?" Phillip turned around in the mirror, checking out his backside.  
  
Sporting a pair of skin tight leather jeans an a plum, silk shirt, he flexed his scrawny muscles. Luckily, however, muscular men aren't Harold's type. ;)  
  
"Like it? I LOVE it! Be still my heart!" Harold gushed on. "Now hurry out of this so we can go pay for it! My treat! I feel like a little kid at Christmas!" He squealed with excitement while pushing Phillip back into the curtained room. He clasped his hands together. "Oh goodie! I made a new friend today. Way to go Harold!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Phillip had only tried on the leather pants on out of curiosity, but minutes later he was walking through Salem Place, a large shopping bag in hand. He hadn't spent a dime and he got to see what girls felt like wearing them, so that was a two for one deal in his mind.  
  
Meanwhile, Harold was talking endlessly about their next stop, something about an ex and so on, but Phillip wasn't really listening. He looked over at his new friend and decided that he was an alright guy. Kinda goofy, but he liked him. Having an older boyfriend was kinda... neat. (However, it never occurred to him, which sense of the word he meant.)  
  
"And so, I think we should go...HERE."  
  
Harold pulled him into a small boutique that instantly smelled of Givenchy. Marble floors and bright lights hit the eye and an abstract painting of two naked figures caught Phillip's eye, while Harold stepped up to the grand front counter.  
  
"Hello. MY name's Harold and this here is Phillip and we're here to see-"  
  
"Harold!" A pleasant voice echoed throughout the salon.  
  
"Massimo!"   
  
Phillip turned to see a young man dressed in black, black hair and green eyes coming to greet them. Instantly, he put his arm around Harold.   
  
"Long time, no see, old friend."  
  
Harold's bright smile displayed his teeth and he spoke in a sing song tone. "Yes, yes. Well, I have a new client for you."   
  
"And would that be this..." He did a once over on Phillip, "this strapping young gentleman here?"  
  
"Indeed it would." Harold confirmed with a nod, hardly containing his excitement.  
  
"Hmmm... okay. Now did we want the full treatment today? Or just the cut?"  
  
"Now, Massimo," Harold smiled, "do you even need to ask?!"  
  
He giggled in excitement as the man led the two customers to a chair which Phillip consequently plopped down in.   
  
Massimo stood next to Harold as they surveyed their project.  
  
"What do you think? Blonde streaks? Or maybe Red?"  
  
"Too Ricky Martin, Massimo, dear!" Harold emphasized his disagreement. "What about sugar cane brown?"  
  
"Could work, could work."  
  
They silently thought for a moment until Harold yelped, "AHA! I've got JUST the thing!" He told Massimo his plan as Phillip listened, eyes wide with fear.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hours later, Phillip and Harold were seated in the Java Cafe, sipping mocha cappuccinos. Phillip was playing with his newly manicured nails and they were talking about nothing really. Mainly fashion critiquing and bubble baths.   
  
Greta walked in the cafe and spotted Harold talking with someone who looked suspiciously like... Jack?  
  
"Harold you didn't!" She gasped at the young man, whom she now recognized as Phillip Kiriakis. His brown hair was parted and swept over to one side, his long locks now cropped.   
  
"I didn't do what, Greta, darling?" He asked innocently, with a sweet smile on his face.  
  
"You turned this poor boy into Jack!"  
  
Phillip cut in- "I'm not poor! I've got millions!"  
  
Harold ignored him, but motioned for him to get up. "I did no such thing. Now we really must be going. Toodles, Princess." He pulled Phil's hand and they left behind a rather shocked Greta to stare at the crazy pair. 


	7. Getting to Know You

Still disclaim, still owning nothing.  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Phillip and Harold sat parked in the Kiriakis driveway. Though their conversations were semi meaningless (now the had moved on to the difference between Mr. Rogers and Sesame Street), the company was still enjoyed.   
  
"So, my macho man, what do you have planned for tomorrow?" Harold asked, turned to face Phillip, his arm flung around the back of his seat.  
  
Phillip thought for a moment. "Let's see... mostly just the usual...pining over Chloe... hiding in dark corners of Dot.Com... intense conversations with myself... and maybe I'll try that new raspberry shampoo and bath salt set!"  
  
Harold giggled. "Well, I don't want to delay your bubble bath, but think you can fit some Harold time in there?" He asked gleefully, already anticipating time with his new 'friend'.  
  
Phillip's dimples shown as he spoke. "Yeah, I think so."  
  
They both sat in forward in Harold's rusty brown Cadillac. Phillip looked out the window, deciding to face what was hurting his small mind. "Harold, why are you doing all this for me?" He asked softly.  
  
"I think you're great!" Harold's eyes danced, but his smile turned sad. "And... I don't have many friends... I get lonely sometimes. He gulped, honesty filling his senses.  
  
Phillip looked at him blankly. This kind of emotional overload was what his shrink was there for. Maybe Dr. Evans is home...   
  
"You've got me now, Harold. I like you. And Danny!" Phillip replied, automatically giving the other man a tight squeeze which was eagerly returned.  
  
"Ok... so I'll pick you up at five P.M. tomorrow. Now, you better write that on your hand so you'll remember." Harold handed him a purple pen and watched as he did so.  
  
Phillip got out of the car and walked around to Harold's side and leaned into the window. "Bye, Harold. See ya tomorrow." He winked and as he watched him saunter to the front door, Harold yelled back.   
  
"Bye! Oh and Phil," The younger man turned around. "Big Bird is still #1!"   
  
A figure watching from one of the grand second floor windows of the Kirakis mansion observed intently.   
  
"Interesting..." 


	8. Peer Pressure

I disclaim. You are awfully annoying. If I did own anything, I wouldn't be here.  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Phillip sauntered down the halls of Salem High. His hair lay flat on one side, the other side sticking up. What was wrong with teachers anyway? Waking him up in first hour study hall for no reason? Geez... He was just about to fight Captain Hook and have a torrid a affair with Peter Pan.. oops... Tinkerbelle.  
  
"Hey K-man!" A brainless jock, like himself, called out to him. "What's up?"  
  
Phillip stopped and smiled. "Just the usual... battling off girls... Man, I wish they would stop begging!"  
  
The other guy was clearly impressed. "Aww man, you are so lucky. So did ya score this weekend?"  
  
"Do you have to ask?" He smirked and pushed past the other, leaving him in awe. He yelled to Phillip's backside.  
  
"I bow down to you K-man!" Sniffing the air, he noticed an odd raspberry scent.   
  
-------------  
  
"Hey Belle. Meems." Phillip greeted his friends who were hanging out by Belle's locker.  
  
"Hey Phil!" Belle's perky voice pierced his ears.  
  
"Hi Phil! Hey, were you at Salem Place yesterday? With some guy?" Mimi questioned him curiously. Affectionate scenes between Phillip, a strange man, and a trashcan wasn't a daily thing.  
  
"Uh... yeah.. that was me."  
  
"So, who was that man?"  
  
"Oh that's just Harold. He's a friend."  
  
"Phillip, you have a friend?! That's SO cool!" Belle's perkiness made Phillip want to smack her, but thankfully, he had learned his lesson with Danny.  
  
"Yeah... thanks Belle."  
  
"So Phillip, are you coming to the party tonight?"  
  
'Party? Party?' Oh! Damn... he had promised Harold he'd have dinner with him and then they could go see a movie (most likely a re-showing of Toy Story 2). But he couldn't tell Belle, Mimi, and the entire football team that. That he was hanging out with odd, screwball Harold and a tattered trashcan who spoke Irish gibberish, so he said the only thing he coul.  
  
"Yeah Meems, I'll be there." He flashed her his dimples. "And YOU had better be there too." With a wink, he was off, back to his shallow manners, superficial ways, clueless to the latent happiness he had just blown.  
  
----------  
  
Harold waited patiently at the front door. He fumbled with his tie, twisting it with anticipation, adjusting it slightly every few seconds.   
  
The front door opened. "Can I help you, sir?"  
  
"Is Phillip here?" Harold's genuine smile lit his face.  
  
"No sir, Master Phillip is NOT here."  
  
Harold's smile fell. The glow in his eyes dimmed to ashes and his soul was shattered. And not even by a man. But by a... boy. A clueless, ignorant, dense jerk. The kind that ruined so many lives, so many futures, so many hearts.  
  
Henderson noted the pain of the young man and offered him a tissue which was ignored as he walked out the door. Harold wiped at the tears spilling from his eyes with two fingers. Once again on his own, he drove towards the only friend he knew was always there. 


	9. Mistakes

Short and sweet- I disclaim.  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
He rested his head back, attempting to keep the remaining tears inside. His lips trembled and his head was clouded over.  
  
"Harold." Danny's Irish accent spoke his name softly.  
  
Harold's head turned towards him and he continued on. "He stood you up, didn't he?"  
  
"We must mean nothing to him, Danny." Harold's voice shook on the verge of tears. "I thought he liked us. I thought... I though that maybe my life was turning around."   
  
He wiped a batch of fallen tears from his cheeks. "More stupid misconceptions on my part. Stupid Harold strikes again."  
  
"No, Harold. Besides, maybe the boy has a good reason."  
  
"Or maybe he's just playing with my heart." He stood up abruptly, pain coating his words.  
  
Two pieces of paper fell from the young man's pocket and Danny watched as they floated to the ground.  
  
"Aye, what are those?"  
  
Harold glanced down, but made no motion to pick the small papers up. "I bought two tickets to Disney On Ice," he admitted glumly.   
  
"Can't you take Greta?"  
  
"The Princess is on a date and... there's no one else... besides... fairy tales don't exist. Happily ever after is a paradigm for dreams."   
  
Danny looked up into the young man's eyes. "One day your prince will come."  
  
Harold raised an amused eyebrow. "I thought he had."  
  
"Harold, if he doesn't want to be with you, that's his loss. You're caring and compassionate, smart and, might I add, very stylish. He winked, Irish charm once again working wonders as Harold returned a smile.  
  
"I suppose you're right, Danny."  
  
"Of course I am! Now tell me all about Greta and her new man..."  
  
__________  
  
He woke up with a start, head pounding and eyes blinded by sunlight as it poured in through the large windows. As he sat up, he looked around at his surroundings. He sat on a large sofa, the place looking very familiar. Suddenly someone came bounding down the stairs behind him. Phillip turned his head and saw... Brady?  
  
"Ahh... Sleeping Beauty awakes." Brady grinned as he came to a stop at the edge of the sofa.   
  
"What the hell am I doing here, Black?" Phillip asked, angry as hell, his teeth showing through the dog-like expression on his face.  
  
"Whoa! Don't start foaming at the mouth, Uncle Phil!" Brady joked. "Actually, Belle dragged your drunk a$$ home last night."  
  
"I wasn't drunk."  
  
"You couldn't even walk let alone walk a straight line!" Brady laughed as he remembered Phil crawling on the penthouse floor, mumbling something about My Pretty Pony and the talking mice from Cinderella.  
  
"You're an a$$, Brady." Phillip's eyes were glowing with growing animosity. "#$%& off."   
  
"Hey- we are the ones who helped YOU."  
  
"And I don't need help from people like YOU." He stood up defensively and stumbled to the door. Brady followed him and as he was stopping his uncle from falling to one side, the young man threw a fist in his face.  
  
Phillip smirked proudly and opened the door. "I ALWAYS win."  
  
Brady rolled his eyes. "Phil, you haven't changed a bit."  
  
Phillip opened his mouth to talk but his mind wandered to Harold and to Danny and the no-show. "I..." 


	10. Family Ties

I disclaim, yet again.  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"I... Damn it, Brady!" Phillip stepped away from the door and sank down to the floor, leaning against the wall. He sighed heavily, knowing that he had once more screwed up.  
  
"Why must you always be right?"  
  
"Part of my charm?" Brady suggested grinning.  
  
Phillip snorted but again turned soft. "Yesterday, I thought I was different. An odd, but a good different. I felt... real. Like that dude in Titanic when he does that bird arm thing with the chick, ya know?"  
  
Brady raised an eyebrow, mentally reminding himself to ask Marlena if Phil was making his appointments. Meanwhile, his uncle got up and was pacing the room. 'Why interrupt him?' Brady though. His brain appeared to finally be working.  
  
"But then I let the guys at school affect my thinking and my IMMENSE popularity went to my head and... and I forgot what mattered most and... I did the same things all over again from when I lost Chloe and... and..." Phillip was now curled into a ball sobbing on the Black's sofa, wrapped in a quilt.  
  
"Brady?" Phillip whimpered looking at his wide-eyed nephew. "Do you have any hot chocolate? You know, with those cute little marshmallows?"  
  
Brady figured 'What the hell. It'll make him shut up.' And so, five minutes later Phillip sat still bundled in his quilt, both hands grasping a cup of piping hot, hot chocolate while Brady sat next to him (though quite far apart in case of any serious spasms), watching the football game on T.V.  
  
Suddenly, Phillip moaned. "Braaaady? Can we watch Snow White? She's pretty hot, you know and those little dwarfs in those cute little pants are the cutest things!" He giggled uncontrollably as Brady stared at him blankly.  
  
"What am I? A baby-sitter? What's next? Do you want me to fetch Belle's Barbies?"  
  
"And Ken too, if you will."  
  
"Uh yeaaaah... well we can't right now Uncle Phil. Chloe's on her way." Her name had slipped from his mouth, but at that moment she herself walked through the Black's front door.  
  
"Hey Brady. Phillip."   
  
"Hey Diva." Brady got up and hugged his girlfriend and Phillip got up also, the quilt wrapped around his shoulders like a cape, hot chocolate still in hands.  
  
"Hi Chloe."  
  
She looked at him, noting his friendly behavior. "Uh... hi Phillip. Nice to see you."  
  
"You too. Well, I'm off. Toodles," with that he walked out the door, chocolate, quilt and all, while giggling. "I wonder if Henderson wants to watch the all day Murder, She Wrote marathon!"  
  
Brady closed the door behind him and leaned back against it.  
  
"That boy is a schizo." 


	11. Making Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I realize this and accept it.  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Phillip had ditched his quilt and strolled through Salem Place. Everything reminded him of Harold and Danny. Every man he passed didn't compare to Harold and every trash can he once over-ed with his eyes was "too shiny" or "too filled" or "too girly." Against Phillip and Harold, the world failed in comparison. Phil walked swiftly, knowing where to find them, but decided to make a quick stop.   
  
_______  
  
Harold sat on his bench licking an ice cream cone. The sides of his face (and the cone) were covered in vanilla droplets. His eyes were bright and playful and he giggled. "Mmm... me like."  
  
Danny rolled his eyes. "Aye...I wouldn't know." He glared at Harold, the lettuce he was chomping on, and back again.  
  
"Vanilla's good, but I prefer Superman," a familiar voice spoke. Harold's eyes shot up and he melted at the sight. His heart flip-flopped and his voice caught in his throat. "Uh... yeah...me too," he spoke in a whisper.  
  
Phillip stared down into the sitting man's eyes, vibrant and rousing. "I... uh, I'm sorry." He fiddled with his hand. "It's not easy for me to say that, but... I am."  
  
"Can you tell me why?"  
  
Phillip gulped. "I could... but there's no excuse. I just hope you'll accept my apology...and THIS." He presented Harold with a large shopping bag.  
  
Harold eyed it, but took it and slowly pulled the contents out.  
  
"A... a coat." He lightly fingered the soft, gray, wool material of the overcoat.  
  
"Yes. And Massimo approved of my selection."  
  
Harold looked back into Phillip's eyes. "Well, Massimo has good taste."  
  
Phillip smiled gleefully, dimples showing.  
  
"So you like it?"  
  
"Yes. I love it." Harold spoke about the coat, but his gaze was still fixed on Phillip. "Help me put it on, will you?"  
  
Danny watched with avid interest as Phillip held up the coat for Harold and helped him into the sleeves. Harold shrugged into it and smiled. "Very nice."  
  
Phillip smiled slightly and laid a hand on Harold's arm. "Well you look good in it." His voice was low and quite deep and his eyes held a burning desire. Harold brushed a piece of Phillip's hair from his forehead and whispered, "Well, we should get matching ones then."  
  
The sexual tension was mounting and Danny could feel it. "Aye," he coughed. Phillip and Harold broke their longing gaze and looked at their friend who was choking on a piece of lettuce.  
  
"Oh!" Harold shouted. "Someone do the Heimlich!"  
  
Danny shook. "no, no. I'm ok."  
  
Phillip sighed. "Phew. You scared me."  
  
Harold smiled at Phillip. "Sooooo... my friend, do you have plans for tomorrow? Greta has a date and she invited me and a guest along..."  
  
Phillip grinned slyly. "Sure, but how about tonight too?"  
  
As Harold and Phillip smiles at each other, gazes locked, Danny rolled his eyes. "Aye... I'm in for a LONG ride." 


	12. Double Date

*Sigh* I own nothing  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Phillip shifted in his chair. He looked across the candlelit table and met Harold's eyes. He sent a dimpled grin his way and Harold giggled in return.  
  
Harold noticed Phillip's eyes glaze over with desire. Phil wasn't yet aware of these feelings (his senses aren't the best, ya know), but they were there. Passionate, latent, and terrifyingly real.  
  
Greta had excused herself to the restroom leaving the pair at the table with her date, Bob. He was charming and quite handsome, but nervously fidgeted, truthfully 'weirded out' by his companions. The way they stared into the other's eyes and made suggestive, yet seemingly innocent, comments. These two were obviously...well, they were "close".  
  
Harold knew that something had changed in his relationship with Phil. He could feel it. He shivered with wanting. He longed to smooth out Phillip's hair or brush against his hand with his own. The Blue Note didn't seem like the appropriate place though, but since when had THAT stopped him? He tapped Phillip's hand lightly with his fingers.   
  
"Massimo wanted me to invite you to his Tupperware party for him." His voice turned to a whisper, "I hope you'll come."   
  
Phillip nodded. "I'll be there, don't you worry." he winked and gave a sexy smile which made Bob want to be sick. He wished he could go grab Greta and run, but... And then he felt it.  
  
"Umm... who's rubbing my leg with their foot?"  
  
Phillip blushed. "Sorry."  
  
Harold leaned over the table. "Psst. Phil, I'm over here."  
  
"Okay. I got it now."  
  
Harold winked and sat back down in his seat. Silence came upon them as they all searched for something to say.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So..."  
  
"So, Bob, what's your favorite movie?" Harold's ringing voice broke the air.  
  
Bob scooted in his chair. "Well, I found 'The Green Mile' to be quite enthralling."  
  
Harold and Phil both nodded, each clueless.  
  
"I like Jay Jay the Jet Plane," Phillip piped in.  
  
Harold's face lit up. "Ohhh! Me too! Me too!"  
  
"When no one's home, 'cept Henderson, because he takes his hearing aid out, I like to sing along!"  
  
"He's Jay Jay..." Harold broke out into song and was soon joined by Phil.  
  
"Jay Jay the Jet Plane..."  
  
Bob sank down in his seat, mortified as he cursed himself for ever suggesting a double date.  
  
----------  
  
An hour later, Phillip and Harold sat on a bench outside the Blue Note. Harold picked a piece of chicken out of Phillip's hair as they looked through a window at a dancing Greta and Bob.  
  
"I don't see why we got kicked out..." Harold started, "that food wasn't very good anyway."  
  
"Nope." Phillip nodded in agreement as he remembered their chicken and pea food fight followed by an off key rendition of "Over the Rainbow".   
  
"Well at least Greta's having a good time." Harold commented as he put an arm around Phil's shoulders and they started to walk off.  
  
"Jay Jay, Jay Jay the Jet Plane..." 


	13. Truth or Dare

I disclaim.  
  
  
Chapter 13   
  
Phillip set his large, brown, paper bag on the ground beside him. He sat cross-legged beside Danny and Harold was next to him. Sure, they were going to be stared at, judged, and most likely ridiculed, but Phillip decided that the new part of himself he had discovered, didn't care.  
  
"Aye, what did you two lads buy me?" Danny joked, knowing full well that they had just come from Massimo's party.  
  
Harold giggled. "Oh Danny, you silly goose..."  
  
"We got some Tupperware of course!" Phillip finished his friend's sentence and smiled thoughtfully. "I've never seen Tupperware before... until now!"  
  
"Well, Massimo has parties like these all year. Just wait until the candle party!" Harold giggled, recalling past memories.   
  
Phillip's eyes lit up. "There's a candle one too?! Alright! Man, it's like Christmas or something."  
  
Harold nodded affirmatively. "Oooh! I got an idea! Let's play truth or dare!"  
  
Phillip and Danny decided to go along with it and Phillip asked the first question.  
  
"Harold, truth or dare?"  
  
"Hmmm... truth!"  
  
"Okay. What is this about Jack I overheard Greta talking about?"   
  
Harold gulped, deciding on the right words to use. "I used to like Jack," he admitted cautiously looking into Phil's eyes, "but then I realized that there are much better fish in the sea."  
  
Phillip nodded, gaze still locked. "I can understand that," he whispered.  
  
Harold shook himself out of his trance. "Okay, my turn. Danny- truth or dare."  
  
"Aye... Dare."  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that," Harold stated proudly. "I dare you to walk."  
  
Danny's bright green eyes dimmed with anger and a tint of sadness. "Aye, I won't do that. You know that." He replied sharply and Harold was taken aback.  
  
"No, no, don't be mad, please!"  
  
Danny looked into Harold's hazel eyes which grew so big and his pleading face. "Ok," he said, but inside, his heart was heavy.  
  
"Okay, Phillip, I'll ask you instead." Harold turned to a wide eyed Phillip who chose dare.   
  
"I dare you to... sing."  
  
Phillip grinned and jumped up. "I can do that!" He thought for a second, but then it hit him. "Oh! I can sing my favorite song!"  
  
He cleared his throat and the notes came out in squeaks.  
  
"I ne*squeak*eeeed you like waa*squeak*ater, like wind, like ra*squeak*aaaaiin..."  
  
Meanwhile, Brady and Chloe were walking through Salem Place, when they heard a loud screeching sound.  
  
"What is that racket?!" Chloe asked Brady, loudly over the noise.  
  
Brady let out a laugh and pointed Phil's way. "It's Salem's resident Ricky Martin wannabe."  
  
Chloe held two fingers over her ear. "Who's he with?"  
  
"His fan club?" Brady suggested as they casted one last look Phil's way before leaving. Brady wondered if he had ever seen his uncle happier. He was doing something he hadn't done in a long time- laughing.  
  
Phillip couldn't stop laughing at his ridiculousness. Harold cringed at the last squeaky notes of the song, (as he had at the rest and Danny finally unplugged his ears. Harold broke out in a girly giggle fit.   
  
"I think you liked that TOO much!" He laughed.  
  
Phillip nodded. "Man, now if I could just get my hips movin'!"  
  
Harold drifted off into a day dream as he pictured that sight, but snapped when back to reality when Phillip asked him truth or dare.  
  
"Dare. Definitely."  
  
Phillip bit his lip nervously. "I dare you to kiss me."   
  
And then it happened. Harold NEVER turned down a dare. 


	14. Meeting Grandma

Still own nothing. Please don't sue. Cheers :)  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Phillip giggled as he pretended to tug at the blindfold that Harold had carefully wrapped around his eyes. They were driving in Harold's wreck of a car and Phillip was howling...urr.. singing along to the radio.  
  
"Hope*squeak*lessly, He*squeak*lplessly, Re*squeak*cklessly..."  
  
Harold cringed. Ever since that darn bet, his little friend just couldn't stop. But if you can't beat em...  
  
"I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling in love..."  
  
Harold looked over at Phillip's blindfolded face. He longed to tear the cover off to reveal a pair of familiar, vibrant eyes and run his fingers along his chiseled jaw, but he had to keep their location a surprise. He hoped Phillip would like it. Harold wanted to share his happiness with the two people who mattered most.  
  
Phillip felt the car to a stop (either that or the brakes had quit again). Haaarold... can I take this off yet?"  
  
"Hold on, silly billy." Harold went around and opened Phillip's door. The younger man stepped out and inhaled the fresh, country air, his mind already registering STABLES. Stables aren't manure infested dumps, but quite sensual... or so his "uniquely" slow mind believed.  
  
Harold grabbed the younger man's hand, breaking hi dirty thoughts. (Dirty because of content, not because stables are. ;) ) and he led him along a small path. He quickly removed the blindfold and Phillip caught sight of a quaint, rustic little house.   
  
An older, plump woman rushed out of the house, a frilly apron tied around her waist. "Oh Harold is this your little friend?"  
  
"Yes, Grammie Maybelle, this is Phillip."  
  
Phillip blushed and the woman bent down to pinch his cheek. "Well aren't we the cutest little thing?"  
  
Phillip smiled, still a little nervous, as Harold and Maybelle led him into the house.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
An hour later, Harold and Phillip were seated at Maybelle's kitchen table as she served them their third batch or chocolate chip cookies and milk. Once she left, Phillip, his mouth full of cookie pieces and milk dripping off his chin, commented, "Your grandma is really nice, Harold. I never really had love like that before. Kinda jealous."  
  
Harold tilted Phillip's chin up and beamed into his face.  
  
"That's why I want to share mine."  
  
Later, Maybelle watched the two guys as they raced outside to play touch football in the yard, and chuckled.  
  
"Boys will be boys," she commented aloud, but then wrinkled her nose remembering Harold's lengthy sewing phase. Needless to say, his is NOT a dressmaker.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Phillip arrived at home that night with a full stomach and his new Tupperware full of cookies. Spending time with Harold and Maybelle, just talking, playing cards or watching The Powerpuff Girls, had put a lot of things in perspective. Maybe everything he had once   
strived for wasn't real, wasn't fulfilling. Now there was going to be no more whining from Phillip Kiriakis about what he didn't have and no more trying to force love of any kind. He was going to let it find him. 


	15. Changes

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even Brady. :(  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Harold walked into his job at the clothing store with a smile and skipped into his boss's office. His boss, Mr. Redgrave (or Mr. Boss as Harold affectionately called him) had phoned Harold at home and asked him to come in early. Harold fully expected a raise. Who else knew so much about cashmere than him?   
  
"Hello Harold." Mr. Redgrave greeted him.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Boss, sir." Harold saluted the older man and he in turn chuckled.   
  
"No one else is as chipper on a Monday morning as you."  
  
"None, sir." Harold joyfully agreed. It WAS true.   
  
"Now, Harold we need to have a talk." He motioned for the younger man to take a seat.  
  
"Okey dokey."  
  
Mr. Redgrave put his hands on his desk. "Now, this is kinda hard, because I enjoy having you here..."  
  
Harold jumped up and gasped, his hands covering his mouth. "You're not firing me are you?!"  
  
"No, no, quite contrary. Sit down. I'm asking you to transfer to our store in L.A. You'll be dresser to the celebrities."  
  
Harold looked at Mr. Redgrave with stars in his eyes. "Oh, that's been my dream for so long! I could dress... Justin Timberlake!" he squealed. "Or... or... Danny Devito!"  
  
The older man looked at him cautiously but nodded. "So, is that a yes?"  
  
Harold's smile turned into a frown and he bit his lip. "Can I have some time to think about it?"  
  
Mr. Redgrave sighed. "I can give you twenty-four hours."  
  
"Ok. I'll decided soon." Harold said as he stood up. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. And Harold- you deserve it."  
  
Harold smiled gratefully but inside, his mind was out of control. Did he really want to leave? Could he leave?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phillip woke up and stretched in bed and saw his father standing over him.  
  
"Care to tell me who you've been spending so much time with?"  
  
"Harold." Phillip replied simply.  
  
"Is that who I saw bring you home no once, but twice?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Don't you have any... girl friends?" Victor asked, his face clearly showing his disapproving view.  
  
"Yeah. Belle and Chloe, I guess."  
  
"Why not, I don't know.. spend some time with them?"  
  
Phillip stood up against his father and simply stated, "I like Harold better."   
  
"Phillip, I forbid you to see that guy. That's that's just..."  
  
"Dad, don't even finish that sentence."  
  
"I mean it Phillip. There ARE consequences top breaking my rules."  
  
"I'll just have to find out, won't I?" Phillip asked rolling his eyes and left Victor angrier than ever. No way was his son hanging out with... a *gay* man. 


	16. Misunderstood

Little ol' me? I don't own a thing. :)  
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Phillip strolled through Salem Place looking like a lost puppy. He had a box of Kleenex tucked under one arm which he used profusely. After the first father/son argument, there had been another and another, resulting in Victor threatening to disown him and cut off his trust fund.   
  
"To him, I'm nothing but a society reject," Phillip grumbled to himself before he loudly blew his nose.   
  
"I run his image, my own and my future as 'executive vice president of Titan enterprises'. Well I could care less. I'd rather be a beggar, living under Danny's bench, eating his leftovers. All I want is my daaaaaady!"  
  
Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder an he turned around. An older gentleman with a walker handed him a dollar. "But yourself something to eat, youngin'. Need some meat on those bones!"  
  
"Hey, thanks Mister." He searched for something to give him in return. "Hmm... need some Kleenex? Or, let's see.... a comb? Driver's License? Whoa., why don't I use that, again?"  
  
The old man laughed as Phillip's mind wandered off. "No, no. Let's consider it my good deed for the day." He winked and left behind a confused Phillip.  
  
"Was he hitting on me?"  
  
"Hey Phil," a feminine voice called out his name.  
  
"Oh hey, Belle." He swung his free arm over her shoulders. "How ya doin'?"  
  
"Just trying to avoid Shawn," she scowled.   
  
"I'm sorry, Belle. His loss. Any guy would be lucky to have ya."  
  
"No..."  
  
"Yes and I mean it." He gave her a dimpled smile a hugged her tighter. "I see you've been shopping."  
  
"Yeah, " she smiled looking down at her bags. "It's not working like it usually does though... I still feel awful."  
  
Phillip frowned. "Need a Kleenex?"  
  
She nodded her head and accepted one, and he dropped the box and pulled her into a bear hug. He smoothed her hair as he hummed a lullaby to her. Little did he know, he had more than one person interested in his actions...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"That's just like him! Moving on already. What happened to 'Oh, Chloe, I love you?' Damn him. Phillip Kiriakis, you've just messed with the wrong guy's girl!" Shawn rubbed his hands together with animosity, to keep from punching the wall. But what would keep him from punching Phil?"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Harold wiped his nose on his sleeve as he watched the two friends hug.  
  
"Phillip will never be all mine," he whispered to himself. "Everyone loves him, but no one loves me."  
  
He looked around at the people and the shops, the trashcans and the stores of Salem Place and he sighed.  
  
"Good-bye, Salem." 


	17. Walking Away

I don't really like this chapter, but whatever. Action-y scenes aren't my best.  
  
I disclaim. Simple and to the point. Happy?  
  
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
The quaver in his voice, the pain in his eyes, Harold bared his emotions to the world. That was just the thing, though. When he was happy, people knew he was happy, but when grief struck his life, or regret, he'd give anything to push it away. But that didn't matter now. What did, was escaping the cause of his pain, once and for all, and that meant escaping Salem. He'd have memories of his old life, but they'd fade... but would his love?  
  
He loved Phillip. Wow. It wasn't the immature lust he'd had for Jack or ones before him, or the friendly love he had for Greta. Only Danny held so much in his heart. Danny... he couldn't leave without saying goodbye.  
  
~~~  
Danny could sense the atmosphere as Harold approached him. Thick...uncomfortable. He had seen Phillip and his friend and Harold's walk away.  
  
"Aye Harold, I... I don't know what to say, laddie."  
  
"Say good-bye, Danny, say good-bye."  
  
Danny blinked his makeshift eyes, feeling the moist droplets grow to consume them. "You don't mean that Harold..."  
  
Harold bit his lip. This was hard, so hard. "Danny, there's nothing for me to stay for... and... and even if I tried, I... I couldn't make it. So just say good-bye Danny, this is it."  
  
Danny tried to open his mouth and yell "Don't go!" as Harold shook his head and started to walk away, but no words came. He tried to move, for if anything was worth it, love was, but he was scared... Scared and frightened as Sally came to mind.  
  
~~~  
  
Belle shook out of Phillip's embrace. "Thanks, Phil. For being here, I mean." Belle spoke softly into Phillip's ear.  
  
"Anytime, Belle. You know that. We're friends."  
  
Belle spotted a fuming Shawn over Phillip's shoulder. Their gazes met and she sent daggers with her eyes. He read her expression, one he knew to well- 'Stay away from me'.  
  
"I think I'm going to go, Phil. I just want to... rest."  
  
"Ok." He cupped her face in his hands. "If you need me- call."  
  
She nodded and he watched as she walked away, before he too met Shawn's death glare. Ignoring it, he saw Danny crying, alone and soaked with tears, and decided that he too, was a friend in need.  
  
~~~  
Shawn laughed to himself. "Kiriakis, you can have any other girl. Except mine." (And Brady's, haha)  
  
He crossed the street, his eyes focused on his target. Long strides and clenched fists. Logic lost and emotions in control.  
  
~~~  
Phillip sat legs crossed on the ground as he held Danny's rusted metal frame. Together, their tears mixed to soak each. Phillip was going out of his mind. Harold was leaving. Because of him. But what could he do? He didn't know his plans. He could search all of Salem but not find him. Not be in time. Oh G-d...  
  
"Kiriakis." Shawn's voice broke into his thoughts. It's edge of animosity sent shivers down Phillip's spine.   
  
Phil looked over at the young man and stood up. He himself was distraught, dazed, and for lack of a better word, confused.  
  
"Shawn... what do you want? Now isn't a good time."  
  
Shawn's fist flew and Phillip landed with a thud on the ground, unable to stand, his back and jaw aching.  
  
"Stay away from Belle," Shawn threatened.   
  
Phillip attempted to stand, "I'm not trying to hit on Belle. She needs a friend." He paused, "Ever since you hurt her..."  
  
"F#ck off."  
  
Phillip jumped up, throwing himself at Shawn, not hearing Danny's please to move. A car came racing around the corner and it went unseen by the two men.  
  
Danny watched as it headed towards them. "Phillip!" He screamed. "Watch out!"  
  
The young man turned to look, the car only feet away, when a rolling object knocked him out of the road. 


	18. Red light, Green light

I disclaim. I own nothing and Danny comes from the corners of my messed up mind.  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Phillip's eyes blinked open and his head was spinning. The pavement beneath him was rough against his back. Flashbacks of moments ago flew into his head as he began thinking clearly again. Belle... Shawn... Danny.  
  
"Danny," he breathed audibly. He lifted his head to search for his friend who was only feet away. Crawling towards him, Phillip could see the battle scars on Danny's metal shell, new indentations and pieces of pavement imbedded into the steel.  
  
Danny's eyes were closed and Phillip was contemplating how to give CPR to a can. "Danny, please come back to me!" he cried. "You can't leave me too! I love you, Danny. I loooove you!" Phillip flung his body over his friend's and Danny started coughing.  
  
"Aye, you trying to kill me lad? Do you know how much you weigh/."  
  
"Last time I checked, I - whoa! Danny, you're alive!"  
  
"Luck of the Irish," Danny joked. "But I swear to you, you'll be the death of me."  
  
Phillip backed away and peered into Danny's green eyes. "You saved my life," he whispered.  
  
"No," Danny shook his head. "I did it for me. I couldn't live without you... too."  
  
Phillip was speechless. When was the last time that someone had said that to him? The last time anyone had shown him real love?  
  
Danny looked up into the young man's eyes, as if he knew what he was thinking. "We're gonna be alright, kiddo." He spoke. "It's just you and me now. We have each other, we'll be fine." His words were towards Phillip, but really, he needed the assurance just as much. Maybe more.  
  
"No, no." Phillip protested standing up. "I won't give in that easily. We deserve happiness, Danny. I didn't think I did, for a while, but it's you two who convinced me I was wrong. I will not let my world crumble over a misunderstanding."  
  
Danny scooted closer to Phillip. "So what do you have in mind?"  
  
Phillip rubbed his chin. "Do you know where Harold went?"  
  
"No. Maybe his house?"  
  
"That's where we're headed, then." Phillip picked Danny up (it was easier than him walking himself) and they were off.  
  
~~~~~  
"Ding, dong"  
  
Phillip sighed heavily as he punched the doorbell for the fifth time. "Dammit."  
  
"Are you looking for that nice young man that used to live here?" A squeaky voice asked.  
  
Phillip turned his head and saw an elderly woman speaking to him. "Do you know where he went?"  
  
She smirked at him. "He left not too long ago with a suitcase."  
  
"The airport!" Phillip shouted gleefully as he rushed over and gave the lady a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you!"  
  
She watched as he ran over to his trashcan and she lifted a hand to touch her cheek. She thought she had felt some tongue.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Flight 1182 to Los Angeles now boarding."  
  
Harold slowly rose from his seat. "That's me." He whispered.   
  
Suddenly a young man and a trashcan came falling in through the airport doors. "Harold, don't go! We love you!" A breathless voice shouted.  
  
"Aye- what he said." Danny's deep Irish accent accompanied Phil's plea.  
  
Harold turned around and spotted the pair and his jaw dropped open. 


	19. A Favor

I disclaim. You know, the whole point of disclaimers is to remind me of what I don't have. I know that I don't own Brady, but how I wish I did!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"What are you doing here?" He questioned.  
  
"Stopping you from leaving."  
  
Harold looked at Phillip. "Why?"  
  
"I know what you saw Harold, and you go the wrong impression."  
  
Harold squared his shoulders. "That's not why I was.. am, leaving."  
  
"Really? Then why?"  
  
"I got a job offer. It's always been my dream to run a store." He said coolly."  
  
"I don't think that's why, " Phillip started, "You're just looking for an excuse to go."  
  
"Can you give me a reason to stay?"  
  
"Us, Harold." Danny finally spoke. "Us. We'd never hurt you. Not intentionally."  
  
Harold's eyes looked Danny over. "Danny, you're here. You... moved."  
  
"It's a long story," his friend sighed, "but I couldn't lose the two most important people in the world."  
  
"Harold, please say you'll stay!" Phillip begged.  
  
Harold looked down into his two friends' eyes and on impulse he gathered them in a group hug. The scent of Phillip's raspberry shampoo and the feel of Danny's metal against his skin assured him he was making the right choice after all.  
  
The hug ended and Harold picked up his suitcase. "Well, shall we?" He motioned towards the door and Danny nodded. Phillip held back a moment watching his two friends. He was overjoyed Harold had stayed and mentally decided he had to do something for him in return.  
  
"Are you coming, lad?" Danny's voice broke into his thoughts and Phillip smiled.  
  
"Of course."  
  
~~~~  
  
Two days later, Phillip found himself at Basic Black. Harold had reclaimed his old job and Danny had moved in with him. Though everything was great, Phillip felt indebt to Harold. He had changed his life for the better so much and there was something he could do for him in return. He found himself in front of a large wooden door. The sign read: Brady Black  
  
After knocking, a voice from inside told him to come in and he did so. Brady was sitting on his couch beside a giggling Chloe, his hand on her thigh.  
  
Phillip shook his head. "Having fun, I see?"  
  
Brady laughed and leaned back against the sofa. "You know, all work and no play..."  
  
Phillip broke out into a dimpled smile. "I see how it is," he chuckled.  
  
Brady looked at his uncle and smiled. Their relationship was on the mends ever since the disappearance of his psychotic tendencies and getting better everyday. "So, how can I help you, Uncle Phil?"   
  
"I don't know how you're gonna respond to this, but I need a favor."  
  
Brady looked at him suspiciously. "What would that be?"  
  
"I need a loan."  
  
"A loan?" Brady looked at Chloe who shrugged. "What for?"  
  
Phillip avoided the question, but continued on. "I'll pay you back, of course. I'll get a job. I'll get a job here!"  
  
"Phillip," Chloe cut in, "You do realize your father is president of Titan."  
  
"I know," he sighed, "but he doesn't accept the real me for who I am...and... he doesn't want anything to do with me."  
  
Chloe frowned and Phillip looked at Brady expectantly.  
  
"Please, Brady? You know I'd pay you back! You'd pound me if I didn't!"  
  
Brady laughed and nodded. "Alright Phil, you have a deal." He motioned for him to take a seat across from his desk.  
  
"Now how much do you need?" 


	20. A surprise and a finale

As always, I own nothing, nor do I really want to, unless the ever so delicious Brady Black counts... hmmm.. LOL.  
  
  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Phillip surveyed the surrounding area approvingly. Next to him, Harold stood squirming with anticipation.  
  
"Philly!" He whined, "can I take my blindfold off yet?"  
  
Phillip giggled slightly. "Patience, patience, Harold, dear."  
  
Harold smirked as his mind went wandering. Where could Phillip have taken him?  
  
The past two weeks had been great. Danny was an excellent roommate, always very clean with not a mess in sight and Phillip was over to visit daily. How could this possibly get any better?  
  
Danny gave Phillip a signal that everything was set and Phillip gently removed Harold's blindfold. The older man gasped in shock as his beautiful hazel eyes set sight upon a small shop, decked out in balloons and streamers.  
  
"Oh my goodness," he whispered softly, "is this for me?"  
  
"Aye, that it is," Danny chuckled in confirmation.  
  
Harold squealed excitedly as he pulled his two friends into a giant hug.  
  
"You little fruitcakes, thank you! I love you guys."  
  
A chorus of "Awwwwws" rang out as a smiling Brady and Chloe approached them.  
  
"We just wanted to make sure everything was ok before we left for the weekend," Brady said.  
  
Harold ecstatically pulled him into a hug. "Yes, yes, yes!"  
  
Phillip felt a twang of jealousy as he felt a sense of deja vu coming on. First Chloe, now Harold? What was Brady a god or something? Harold saw the look on Phillip's face and went over to squeeze his shoulders.  
  
"Oh Philly. Don't you be worried, you little nut job, you. I don't want Brady, I want you, cutie."  
  
Phillip glanced over at a wide-eyed and yet thankful Brady and Chloe and then back at Harold again. "You're right, I'm sorry," he admitted guiltily.  
  
"It just means you care." Danny (always the voice of reason) piped in and Harold nodded.  
  
Brady and Chloe smiled at each other and then excused themselves. "We should be going, to... urr.. leave you guys alone," Brady said.  
  
The three each said their good-byes as the couple started to walk away, when suddenly Brady turned around.   
  
"Hey, Uncle Phil- I'm proud of ya." And with that they were gone.  
  
Phillip smiled widely and Harold gasped in excitement. "Guys! We have to go to Walmart! I'm going to need some furniture! And they have this great sale on five piece dinnerware..."  
  
Harold continued to ramble and Phillip watched as Danny listened adamantly. 'So this is it,' he thought to himself, 'this is what happiness feels like.' He didn't need anything but the love he felt and his two friends and for the first time, he was actually, truly, amazingly happy. That was, after all, what he had wanted all along.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Steel Magnolias (damn Lifetime TV for all those late night reruns Harold was compelled to watch) turned into a thriving business, and today is still run by a man named Harold, a young man named Phillip (who serves as a fine receptionist, surprisingly) and a security guard trashcan named Danny, with the added addition of a bulldog named Barney who chases those who don't buy anything for at least two blocks, maybe three. And like all good fairy tales, the story comes to an end, but alas, they live... happily ever after.  
  
The End  
  
Yup, that's the end.... *melancholy music plays* Boo hoo, sob, sob, yes, I know. Oh well... most likely there will not be a sequel, and if there is, it won't be soon. Thanks for reading, though, guys! 


End file.
